Very Strange
by CellofanePhlowers
Summary: Swept up in the exciting changes of a nation, carefree, young Penny Lane leaves her home in North Dakota to move to New York. Max/OC Re-Upload


**OHNOEZ! ANOTHER MAX/OC? (I was very upset by his lack of soulmate...I mean, Jude and Lucy, Sadie and Jojo, Prudence and Rita...)**

**So like, I started this story a long time ago and got writers block and ended up giving up on it, but I went back and looked over it recently and I've decided to re-write it. =) Sorry if this chapter's a little rushed, I think it's better than the first draft. **

**Those who review get internet points.  
If you find a Beatles reference, even more bonus points!!! :D**

Names are from Penny Lane, Rocky Raccoon, and Maxwell'**s Silver Hammer which I do not own.**

* * *

"...And that was Sgt Pepper and his Lonely Heart Club Band with their new hit 'Twist and Shout'! we're lucky enough to have the boys right here in the studio with us, how 'bout another song, boys?" "Sounds great! Here's another new one, we call it 'She's Leaving Home'"

The radio jabbered on as I gazed out the window of my dorm room at North Dakota state; I was watching the people and the hustle and bustle on the ground below when the door opened, interrupting my thought process. I looked up to see my room mate, Joan, with an armful of papers.

"Hey Joanie," I greeted her with a small wave, "What goes on?"

"I've told you not to call me that." Joan answered in a slightly snappish tone.

"So where've you been?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"The library." She answered matter-of-factly and I couldn't help but smile; good old predictable Joanie. "I've been working on my research paper all morning." She continued, "You should really get started on yours too, you know."

"But it's not due for two months." I reminded her, laughing a little. Sometimes I couldn't believe Joan's dedication to school.

"Yes, but if you procrastinate, you'll end up doing the whole paper one night again." She said, no doubt thinking of last sememster's term paper.

I sighed looking back out the window; she was right. I'd always been one to procrastinate; in high school it wasn't really a problem, I'd skated by with A's, B's, and a few C's, but college was different. Last semester, most of my grades had been D's and I'd been on the verge of failing 'chemistry 101'. It was beginning to dawn on me that I wasn't cut out for college. I had never actually been interested in going, but my older brother, Rocky, had insisted I go. He'd had to drop out of high school to go to work when our father died and said he'd wanted me to have oppurtunities he didn't. I looked back down at the grounds; the people sure looked small from three stories up, I noticed. I'd gone to high school with a lot of them, not that any of them were my friends; none of the three or four people I'd associated myself had gone to college and by now I'd lost touch with all of them. The only friend I had now was Joan, who, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't even speak to. I wondered vaguely what kind of future I was facing by staying at college; I didn't want to be stuck with these same people, these same boring people, my whole life. It was then that I made my decision.

"Hey Joan," I said, turning around to face her, "What do you think of New York?"

Joan looked at me quizically and asked: "Why?"

"I think that's where I'll go." I responded, I felt suddenly elated.

"When?" Joan asked, raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm dropping out of school." I announced, watching Joan's face turn white and her jaw drop, looking as if I'd just bashed her brains in with that single sentence.

"Penny, you're insane!" She exclaimed, "Why would you do something like that?!"

"I'm just getting really bored with this place." I said simply, shrugging and giving her a small smile as I went to pack up my things. A few clothes, some photos I'd taken, and a book my brother had sent me for Christmas. I walked out the door of the dorms that day, leaving behind my shocked roommate and my life in North Dakota.

_Fun is the one thing that money can't buy,  
Something inside that was always denied for so many years,  
She's leaving home,  
Bye bye._


End file.
